pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Xchvjbjk
Caster can summon the Jabberwock (ジャバウォック, Jabawokku?), a being she calls a "friend" that is greater in power than Servants. It is initially believed to be the Berserker-class Servant of Alice, and it has an overwhelming presence. Its strength shakes the Arena itself, and simply nearing it allows for its fierce, swirling magical power to be felt. It can overwhelmingly defeat Hakuno Kishinami's Servant, and the only defense is to retreat because Alice doesn't have it pursue them due to wishing to wait for Hakuno to "play" with her. It is created through their power, and it will stay until its granted magical energy is depleted. In the Fate/Extra Manga, it was shown that while Saber and Lancer could damage the Jabberwocky, it simply regenerated from its injuries, even restoring its decapitated head with no issue. It is a Reality Marble, her nature of reflecting her Master's desires upon herself through the Perpetual Engine relic. Alice has great interest in nursery rhymes, so she takes on that form. The Servant's own ability is not the Reality Marble, but rather the Reality Marble itself being able to take the form of a Servant. It projects the Master's mind out into the open like a mirror, and manifests itself as a Pseudo-Servant based on a shape that the Master dreamed of. Originally, there is no specific name, but the genre of the picture book is "nursery rhyme". Because the contents of the Marble reflects the Master's mind, it will be strongly influenced by Alice's favorite books "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass" that composes the thoughts of her mind. Aspects of the ability include the summoning of the monster "Jabberwock" and the "Trump Soldiers", fading a person's very existence itself from the beginning of the target's memories and ego through the "Nameless Forest", etc. One can see the influence of the picture books that was read with great pleasure during Alice's lifetime AliceEater Alice Eater It can only be defeated by the Vorpal Blade, a "blade of legend that no one has ever seen", a Mystic Code weapon that has an effect on certain types of monstrosities. It is from the poem Jabberwocky by Lewis Carrol, depicting a nameless hero's quest to slay the fearsome beast. It is not something found normally within the Moon Cell, but crafted by an alchemist with Malachite. The one created by Rani VIII is only able to be used once. It emanates magic as it nears the Jabberwock, shrinking his aura and allowing for him to be defeated in regular combat. It uses a skill called Alice Eater (ありすイーター, Arisu Ītā?) to temporarily strengthen itself. Nameless ForestEdit “Birds are just birds here. People are just people here. Welcome to Alice's tea party.” —Alice and Caster Nameless Forest (名無しの森, Nanashi no Mori?) is a Reality Marble generated as a "playground" for Alice and Caster. Modeled after a forest, it is "Alice's tea party" where none can remember their names. It slowly chips away at the target's ego in order by influencing their unconscious mind to cause them to disappear. They first forget their name, forget who they are, and then begin to fade away until their body completely disappears. Attempting to retrieve information like their identity or the names of others from their memory does not work, feeling a disturbance like slipping against smooth stone. Alice and Caster carry a piece of paper with them with "What is your name?" written upon it. Hakuno Kishinami's Servants, Alice, and Caster appear unaffected by its abilities. The only way to recall information within is for the target to recall their name. Simply writing it and reading it aloud is enough to break the effects. Reading a wrong name has no effect, and they are unable to tell the meaning behind the words. They similarly don't comprehend the importance of their name at first, but feel the area return quickly afterward. In the Fate/Extra Manga, the Nameless Forest takes the shape of a table with chairs laid out with food and tea, set in the middle of a garden with metal arches marking the entrances. She is an Advanced Level AI (上級AI, Jōkyū?) entrusted with managing the health of the Masters, the same as Sakura. The methods she uses to "manage the Masters" have become extreme.1 Ten Crowns (十の王冠, Jū no Ōkan?) is an EX rank skill. It has been said that the ten crowns indicates the ten evil kings and the seven hills indicate the abominable city of evil. It is unknown what kind of principle・authority it is, but that power's origin lies in a past that even the King of Heroes, who was supposed to be mankind's oldest, cannot reach. On a simple look, it is a Skill that turns received injuries and occurred events, that make all results as if "nothing happened". As a matter of fact, BB is invincible as long as she has this skill. The details of Ten Crowns is later revealed under a different name. BB compiled and absorbed many goddesses from the abyss of the Moon Cell, giving her Potnia Theron: Conception of All Animals ( 百獣母胎ポトニア・テローン , Hyakujū BotaiPotonia Terōn ?), the authority of the Earth Mother Goddess. None born of the earth can defy her authority as that would mean rebelling against the system of life itself. Her Noble Phantasm, Cursed Cutting Crater, is the maximum use of the skill.1 http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Parameters_and_Skills#Potnia_Theron Self-Modification (自己改造, Jiko Kaizō?, localized as Metamorphosis) is the EX rank skill to remodel oneself. The AIs manufactured by the Moon Cell are furnished with an absolute order of "do not improve its functions". But BB, who escaped from this yoke due to a break-down, began to expand her own functions. In order to enhance her calculation abilities, she predated・decomposed through the black noises NPCs, AIs and even Servants on top of that and employed them as her own memory. An posterior add-on that is not weary of self-breakdown, but, as a result, BB changed into a hyper grade AI that possesses an enormous capacity. These circumstances are like a city of reclaimed land that continues to construct buildings even as it sinks into water, or even the monster of Frankenstein.1 CombatEdit Mooncancer Mooncancer form During the events of Extra CCC, BB is not a Servant but she is classified as MoonCancer (ムーン・キャンサー, Mūn Kyansā?). She later takes it on as a Servant-class in Grand Order. She uses this form when she faces Hakuno and Hakuno's Servants. Bishop's Staff of Rulership (支配の錫杖, Shihai no Shakujō?) is the teacher's pointer that BB carries. A device that allows her to use her authority as an advanced level AI to its fullest. There are restrictions from the far side of the moon, but with this, BB can revise the game rules (spirit particle laws within the SE.RA.PH). It is the Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships ( 十の支配の冠ドミナ・コロナム , Jū no Shihai no KanmuriDomina Koronamu ?) worn by the Beast of Babylon converted into a teacher's cane. This is due to the theory that the seven-headed beast is male, which opposes the theory that it is female; its true nature is a phallus (an erect rod). The symbol of the king of the world who was granted power and authority by a great dragon and, during a period of 42 months, spat as many arrogant words as they desired and had received the right to desecrate all things. The beasts heads are the seven hills of the Roman Empire; Capitolium, Palatium, Aventinus, Esquilinus, Caelius, Quirinalis, Viminalis. In other words, it symbolized the Roman Empire itself, and those ten horns were symbols of Roman emperors; Augustus, Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius, Nero, Vespasianus, Titus, Galba, Otho, Vitellius.1 Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One ( 十の支配の冠／一の丘ドミナ・コロナム・カピトリウム , Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Ichi no Oka } ?, Domina Koronamu Kapitoriumu) - A self apply skill that turns BB temporarily invincible. Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five ( 十の支配の冠／五の丘ドミナ・コロナム・カエリウス , Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Go no OkaDomina Koronamu Kaeriusu ?) - A self apply skill that increases her magic damage. Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven ( 十の支配の冠／七の丘ドミナ・コロナム・ウィミナリス , Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Shichi no OkaDomina Koronamu Wiminarisu ?) - Using her teacher pointer to create a Love shape beam which causes magic damage, she calls it "Sakura Beam!" (「さくらビーム！」, Sakura Bīmu?). Golden grail Golden Grail Aurea Boura: Golden Grail ( 黄金の杯アウレア・ボークラ , Ōgon no HaiAurea Bōkura ?) - The golden grail that BB possesses. The Holy Grail that grants its owner's impudent and selfish desires. The grail that the great enchantress who appears in The Revelation of St. John the Divine holds. Though it is a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it is become a "genuine" Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the Roman Empire, this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of Christ's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth." 1 BB draws out the Golden Grail from within (visually shown by pulling it out of her cleavage) and pours the poison contents on the enemy, it vanishes the enemy's special stats and causes magic damage. When BB used this on Gawain, it caused "99999 damage". DevelopmentEdit BBB Expand slideshow2 of 2Add photo BB was called the Mysterious Black Magus (黒衣の少女, Kokui no Shōjo?, Black-coat Girl) is promotional material. BBB was planned to appear in the third chapter, BBB was supposed to be a Gundam size. Trump SoldiersEdit Trump Soldiers (トランプ兵, Toranpu-hei?), spear-wielding card soldiers from Alice in Wonderland, can be created. She can bring about an army of forty, and though their combat ability is low, they are almost invincible due to Caster providing regenerative powers Cursed Cutting Crater: C.C.C. ( Ｃ．Ｃ．Ｃ．カースド・カッティング・クレーター , C.C.C.Kāsudo Kattingu Kurētā ?) is an attack on the world utilizing BB's control of the Moon Cell.12 It's also a trap for artificial spiritron hackers.2 Also called the Spirit Particle Imaginary Pit. A world purge by means of event rewriting, making maximum use of the EX Rank Skill "Potnia Theron", a world purge via rewriting of events is carried out. The space eroded by BB becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes reality which eclipses the world. CCC, as the name suggests, is a cursed pit that bores out reality.12 The name “Cursed” is based on the image of a giant spoon that scoops out the surface of the Moon and turns it into a cursed space (the imaginary space).2 Its output of information is like an ultra-precise 3D printer and crushes the present world with the world desired by the user. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. While theoretical, it is also thought possible to distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewrite the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, BB’s familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, and after turning into a sphere, is wiped out of existence along with the target and the dimension with it.1 Normally, a structure in which value can be shared cannot be constructed in the Far Side of the World, which is imaginary space. What established BB’s internal world as the Sakura Labyrinth was the power of this Noble Phantasm.1 Also, it is the official name of this stage. The fact that BB had reached the Moon Cell core established this “place”, formerly imaginary space for storing malicious information, as real space in the present, past, and future. It was reconstructed at her hands as a “Far Side of the Moon” where even Masters can exist. BB, attaining the power of the primordial goddess, succeeded in quantifying the “nothingness” before the birth of life. She transformed into a master of imaginary space where time and space are indefinite. While the Moon Cell can’t be hacked however much time is spent, BB was able to take control of it by placing herself in “unlimited time”. DevelopmentEdit In the planning stage of the game, the development team considered making the Noble Phantasm a homage to Dark Sakura. Ccc np draft CCC draft, illustrated by Arco Wada Camera: Close up of BB followed by a rapid zoom out of the camera. The sky behind BB becomes black. BB, as if to welcome a man, spreads her arms wide and then melts into the darkness of the background.2 The camera is placed even farther away; the goal is not to show the characters, but to show the backdrop and scenery. The camera shows the ground which appears to be tilted diagonally. The tilted ground and horizon make the viewer feel uneasy. The camera is pulled far back, so the horizon can be seen more clearly. On the other side of the horizon is a phantasm of a giant BB (homage to Dark Sakura).2 The giant Black Sakura, with a bewitching laugh, then reaches out and scoops up the ground that Hakuno Kishinami is standing on. It looks as easy as if she just scooped out a bite of pudding.2 The giant phantasm closes her hand and crushes everything in her hand, Hakuno and all. This would be a homage to the scene in Fate/stay night where Dark Sakura crushes the insects of Zouken Matou.2 However, the cost to design and implement this Noble Phantasm and Dark Sakura from scratch was high enough that the budget was used elsewhere. Hence, it was axed. Like BB says, money isn’t unlimited. In order to get the Servants all dressed up in their swimsuits, there had to be some cuts in other areas of the game